Broken Doll
by DullColours
Summary: A story in which features a girl of the Kuruta clan,formerly Kurapika's best friend and girlfriend,finding Kurapika again.Will the broken doll be mended? Please give me some comments!I am really nervous as this is my first fanfiction T T
1. Raine

Chapter 1: Raine

This is my first fan fiction here, so critics are surely appreciated, as long as they're not those "I hate your story because I hate you" things, so now let's get on with the story!

A HunterxHunter fan fiction

Disclaimer:I do not own HunterxHunter and the characters. I only own my own characters.

Broken Doll

Chapter 1

The lonely girl stared out of the window, mystified by the trickling raindrops on the smiled a sad smile, for she had lost everybody in her life at one point, her family, her best ,a high pitched voice screeched,"Raine! Stop daydreaming! ", breaking her out of her sighed heavily and turned around to face her gorgeous best friend. "Coming, Ayami !" she chirped, plastering a fake smile on her sighed could never tell anyone her true feelings in fear of revealing her dark secrets, and breaking down in tears.

Ayami dragged Raine to York Shin for the auction, hoping to lighten her friend's moods. After dragging Raine to York Shin, Ayami found a nice cozy little café, for she knew that Raine was totally addicted to caffeine , her mood would always brighten when she drank coffee. Ayami had ordered a vanilla latte for Raine, Raine looked around the café wondered what people would see in them: A raven haired beauty bringing a vanilla latte back to a golden haired girl, who sipped it and continued scanning the people in the café, but then she paused at a table of four, with a raven-haired boy and a silver-haired boy, an old man in his twenties and a blond boy with his head stuck in a book._ No!__It can't be him!__Wasn't our clan wiped out years ago,__and him also? _The blond boy looked up from his book, as though sensing her thoughts , and his eyes widened when they met hers. Kurapika ? Is that you? Raine pondered silently. The blond boy then got up and walked to their table urgently , talking to Raine when he reached it, "Miss, please come with me. I need to ask you something." "H-Hey! Wait! Are you Kurapika? Hey! Don't disrespect me!" shrieked Raine while being led out of the café by Kurapika.

"Kurapika ! Is that you?"Raine exclaimed, after reaching a place where they would not be heard."Raine! Is that you?"Kurapika mimicked. "Yes it's me,Kurapika! Where have you been all these time? What are you doing here?" "I'm here for the auction. By the look on your face, I think your crazy raven-haired friend dragged you here for the auction too!" Kurapika replied. "Hehe…You got that right, Kurapika! But, you forget that I know you a little bit too well! You can't fool me, what is your real reason for coming to York Shin?" "Well, I am a bodyguard for Neon Nostrade, the daughter of Light Nostrade , I only took this post because it alerts me of the Genei Ryodan's movements. If you do not remember, the Genei Ryodan was the group who brutally murdered our family and friends and dug their eyes out." Upon hearing this , both Kurapika's and my eyes turned a beautiful shade of crimson. "I'm with you, Kura-chan! Now pretty please introduce me to your friends!" I then led me to their table. "Everybody, this is Raine, age fifteen. Raine , this is Killua, who is twelve" pointing to the silver-haired boy, "Gon, who is also twelve" pointing to the raven-haired innocent little boy, "And Leorio." Pointing to the old man, who winked at me . Disgusting. "Hey old man, how old are you?" I asked the old man…_Oh,__Leorio._ "How dare you! I'm only nineteen!" he said, getting angry. I gaped in astonishment. _Who would have thought that the old man was nineteen!__Then how old was Kurapika,__huh?__Ten?_ "Nice to meet you!" Gon said innocently. "Yo, so you're Kurapika's friend ,huh ?Are you also from the Kuruta clan?" Killua asked me lazily. "Yes,I and by the way, did you know that Kurapika and I are best friends?" I replied. "I KNEW IT!" Killua screeched. I nodded happily, thinking of something to embarrass Kurapika further, who had turned crimson in the face. Oops, looks like I've forgot…..Kurapika then steered the topic away from us quickly. "So Raine, do you know nen? If yes, what type are you?" I replied, "Yes, I do use nen. I am the specialist type. See this rose in my hair? The petals can be used to attack and defend, and the leaves can slice through anything. I also transferred my nen into an item, but it is hidden for now, so you have yet to find out because I don't know whether I can trust you or not." I said apologetically.

**Well?****What do you think?****Please give me some ideas!****You can give me your ideas by reviewing… XD**


	2. The 'Fantastic Four' TT

A HunterxHunter fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter and its characters. I only own Raine and Ayami for now.

Broken Doll

Chapter 2

Raine's POV

"Hey, Raine, we want to get to know you better." said Killua. "Yeah! Would you mind telling us something about you, Raine-sama?" asked Gon. "Hmm…. I haven't seen you for a long time, Raine, so please enlighten me some facts about you." Kurapika said thoughtfully. I paused a bit before saying, "Well, my name is Raine Kuruta. I am now 16 years old and I like the colour light blue. My birthday is on the 15th of February. My dream when I was ten, before my clan was massacred, was to become a famous Blacklist Hunter. Now, my dream is to hunt down the Spiders, also known as the Genei Ryodan, and defeat them. If you didn't know, the Genei Ryodan is a band of thieves that are cunning and mysterious. You may ask why I want to hunt them down. The answer is simple. When I was eleven, and Kurapika twelve, our clan, the Kuruta clan, was massacred. We were massacred because of our beautiful scarlet eyes. A Kuruta's eyes are blue or grey on sight, but when a Kuruta has strong emotions, then his or her eyes will turn a beautiful scarlet colour. They are very rare and a precious treasure. The eyes of our kinfolk were dug out by the Genei Ryodan and sold on the black market. The only survivors of the Kuruta massacre are Kurapika and I. I was overcome with grief and sadness, and vowed to avenge my clan. I guess Kurapika had the same feelings… Anything you guys want to ask?" I said. Killua asked, "Have you ever killed before?" "Yes, but it was only in self-defense." I replied, still remembering that night…

_It was raining heavily. All of the people were rushing to get back to their homes. I was stumbling to my little run-down hotel where it was cheapest. I made a sharp turn into an alley and froze upon seeing a silhouette. I asked shakily, "Show yourself!" I then heard a low chuckle from the man. "W…What do you want?" I demanded in a frail voice. "Oh, my dear, can't you guess what… or rather who I want?" "Stay away from me!" I whimpered. The man came towards me while leering at me disgustingly. In a sudden burst of dread and anger, my normally blue eyes turned scarlet. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I screamed. The man paused and smirked. "Well, what have we got here? A survivor of the Kuruta clan! My, I have always wanted a pair of those gorgeous scarlet eyes for myself. Now I finally have to chance to get a pair, I won't let my chance slip by my fingers!" After saying this, he lunged at me. Still fuelled by fear and anger, I neatly dodged his attack and punched him hard in the gut. He coughed out some blood and looked up at me with a murderous look in his eyes. "Bitch !" He shouted. He then extended his sharp fingernails, ready to gouge out my eyes. Alas, he was too slow. I took out a sharp rock that I had picked up earlier from the gutter and drove it into his back hard. He crumpled onto the ground, hyperventilated for a few seconds and was still. I backed away from the corpse, staring at my bloodied rock. I couldn't face the fact that I had killed someone at the age of 14. I dropped the rock onto the ground and fled from the scene back to my hotel._

"Raine, do you have any other purpose in your life rather than hunting down the Genei Ryodan and eliminating them?" Gon asked, snapping me out of my little trip down memory lane. Gon's question left me stumped. _Do I have any other purpose in life rather than killing the spiders?_ I kept silent and Gon took it as a sign that I did not know what to answer. "Do you have your Hunter License?" Leorio rudely asked. "Baka! If I didn't, then how would I prepare to chase down the spiders? I got it last year. Piece of cake." I said, slapping Leorio upside his head. "Was that necessary?" he asked. "YES!" we all answered. We then looked at each other and burst out laughing like we had known each other for years._ So these are Kurapika's friends. They're surely very…interesting. _"I feel like as I have forgotten something." I voiced out loud. Suddenly, I realized. "I forgot about the existence of Ayami! I'm doomed."


	3. Her Best Friend's Reaction

Broken Doll

Chapter 3

Her Best Friend's Anger

NOTE: I am now changing Raine's friend's name from Ayami to Chloe, because of a person in real life… and then I can't tell you any more info!

"RAINE FELICITIE ARISTANAE KURUTA!" yelled a pissed off Chloe. Raine gulped. She knew what was going to happen. Chloe always fangirled over any of her friends. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio watched with evil smiles on their faces. They thought that Raine was about to get scolded. Obviously, they didn't know Chloe well.

Chloe's demeanor suddenly changed. She beamed at Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. She then giggled, "Are all of you Raine's friends? Nice to meet you! I'm Raine's best friend, Chloe!"

"Obviously, she also has an IQ of a five-year old." Killua muttered. Chloe overheard but her friendly smile didn't slip off her face. She stretched out a delicate hand for the four of them to take.

"I'm Gon Freeccs!" said Gon happily, taking her hand in a hearty handshake.

"Kurapika." Kurapika replied with a cool smile.

"Leorio Paladiknight, always at lovely ladies' services!" Leorio grinned, kissing her outstretched hand. Chloe backed away a little, afraid of the pervert.

"Yo. I'm Killua Zoldyck." Killua said lazily.

"Hmm… Killua, was it? You certainly have beautiful eyes. They are a lovely blue, but if you look closer, you can see that inside it is tainted with pure darkness. Your profession should be something involving killing, maybe an assassin?" Chloe pondered out loud.

_Wow. She's amazing, being able to read my eyes and correctly guess my profession. _Killua thought. He then said, "Yes. The Zoldyck family is an assassin family. I have been assassinating people since I was a mere child.But now, I have put my old days of assassination behind me, and have become a Pro Hunter instead."

"AWK-WARDDDD!" Gon suddenly cried. The table of six, which were submerged in a serious mood, considerately lightened up. "Chloe, could you tell us something about yourself? After all, you're still a complete mystery to us four." Killua said leisurely.

"My full name is Chloe Ayami Khorana. The Khorana family is a family of Blacklist Hunters. They have always wanted me to become a Blacklist Hunter too, but I wanted to follow my dream so I ran away. I am now 15 years old, female, and single. I ran away from my family to become a Treasure Hunter. I did not have to worry about getting my license, as I passed the Hunter exam when I was 13. I have had special training from the day I was born but I longed to just be a normal person. However, my father made this impossible by opening up my aura nodes when I was 8.

My nen type is Manipulation. My nen power is to make any liquid into something I want, but I can also turn a liquid to another completely different liquid. For example, I can conjure weapons, food and other necessities out of liquids. If I wanted, I could turn the blood in your body to poison, killing you.

Another ability that I have is to tell fortunes. This makes me similar to the Neon Nostrade girl, but I can predict my own future and I know of what I have predicted word for word." After saying this, Chloe squirmed in her seat and looked a tad uncomfortable, so they didn't ask her any more things about herself.

However, Killua was still curious… he knew that the girl was hiding something.

He vowed to find out her secret and shatter the doubt he knew was in her heart.

One day, he would succeed.

Soon, he would succeed.

**Author's note:**

**Well, I am starting to think, should I abandon this story? Because not many people have been voicing their opinions…**

**I'm feeling a little downhearted. This is my first story here, so please leave me your ideas. I don't really care if it's constructive critism or not any more.**

**If you want me to continue this story, then please review!**


End file.
